Blood And Fire: VERSION 2
by BrookeDees
Summary: huh,moving to Beacon Hills wasnt such a bad idea. Until one night, the unexpected happens. Join Riley Evans, a regular chick trying to live her life in a new town. Believe it or not...she doesnt fall in looove with anybody! shes goin solo.
1. Chapter 1

i opened my eyes, annoyed that i was still stuck in the sad life of Riley Evans. yes, i ,Riley Evans, was abandoned as a newborn because my parents simply couldnt handle my awesomeness. I was adopted into another family who could, the Evans, hence my last name, Stephanie and John. I was a typical teenage rebel. Always breaking the rules and almost got into drugs. I ran away a a few times for some really friggin retarded reasons. i thought they were 'too strict' when the wouldnt let me go with my friends. they wouldnt let me because i had homework! obviously teen me was 'to cool' for homework. Now, im 19 fixing to turn 20 and moved out. I realized all of the dumb crap i did as a teenager to my good parents were utterly stupid and pointless. I live in a little, one bedroom house on Bacon Street. I STRICTLY moved there because of the neighbor hood, not because the freakin street is named BACON. My FAVORITE food of all time. Anyways, i have a job at a Animal Hospital near where i live. I have always loved animals so i thought that would be perfect for my part time job while i worked on my college degree in Animal Science. Okay, enough about my life. i flung my legs over the side of my bed. it seems a bit early. i glanced over to my alarm clock which read 7:15 A.M. Hell yes its to early! i snuggled back into my blankets and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

**What do you guys think? should i continue or delete? let me know! who likes the new Riley?! :3 R&R i wanna know if you guys like it or not. i write because i love to write but your opinion matters to me. XOXO**


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up with a gasp and a mini psycho attack. I had the worst nightmare of my whole entire life...i was walking through the woods for some random reason when something tackled me and bit my arm and ,guess it wasnt THAT bad but it seemed pretty freakin real to me! that's what creeped me out the most. i glanced at my alarm clock which read 9:30 A.M.

"Decent enough." i got out of bed and made my way to my closet. i need to go shopping...like SOON.

"Hobo,hobo,hobo, ooo Lobo!" i found a New Mexico Lobo's t-shirt. i used to live there but eventually moved to Beacon Hills. i threw the shirt on and finished getting dressed in some jeans and converse. i glanced in the mirror above my dresser.

"YIKES..." i quickly fixed my hair and threw on some makeup.

'oookay." i sighed. i grabbed my truck keys and jumped into my dark blue Ford 2013 F250 Super Duty. I drove to the entrance of the reserve. i had to do some research for my assignment.

"hm, seems like a nice day to go jogging..." i thought. "What did i have to do again?" i took out a folded piece of paper and unfolded it. i clicked my tongue while reading the never ending paragraph. i scanned it until i found something familiar.

"Locate wildlife and observe their actions, habitat, diet, and predators or prey. (if any)" "hm, easy enough." i folded the paper back into my pocket and jumped out of the truck. i walked a little further into the woods and looked around. I spotted a rabbit. hid behind a tree and crouched trying not to disturb the animal. I watched it for a good 20 seconds until it was mauled by a freakin bobcat.

"HOLY!..." I SHOUTED. I watched its bloodied, tiny corpse be dragged into the depths of the woods. I stood wide eyed, wondering what the hell just happened. oh right, the circle of life...

"Yea, imma go to work now, no jogging for me today." i walked back to my truck and headed towards the animal hospital, it being time to go to work anyways. i turned the CD player on and played Jason Aldean's Fly Over States. I like country but i also like some pop, hip hop, and also some rock. i turned it up to 20 and started to hum along. i tried recording my voice once. lets just say it sounded like a friggin dying monkey...i pulled into the parking lot and walked in.

"Good Morning !" i said as i walked through the door.

"Good Morning Riley!" he replied.

"What do you have for me to do today?"

"well, i have a couple of appointments for shots and neutering. so, guess you are my assistant today." he smiled.

"Yea sure, sounds fun!" i joked.

the front door bell rang. our first appointment had arrived. i walked into the lobby and greeted them.

"hello! what can we do for you today?" i smiled at the woman and her German Shepard.

"I am here for his 3 year rabies vaccine." she smiled back.

"sure just sign in and bring him into the back. okay ?" i walked into Deaton's office to let him know his 'patient' was here. i grabbed the vaccine from the freezer and a syringe. i got them prepared. they walked in just as i got done.

"Here ya go." i handed the syringe to Deaton.

"Thank you miss Evans." i nodded and helped hold the dog to make sure it wouldnt freak out and hurt itself.

"All done." he smiled.

"Thank you." i walked to the front desk to check the woman and her dog out.

"Have a nice day!." i waved. Its so weird how animals dont even notice a needle piercing its skin. not a fuck was given that day. i giggled. the day went on with appointments and paperwork. i was sitting at the front desk when i heard someone came in. i peaked over the counter to see Scott McCall standing in lobby. "Hey Scott! how was school?" i smiled.

"Eh, it was fine i guess. im just mainly focused on lacrosse and stuff."

"You should be focusing on homework too." i pointed to his half opened backpack which had a book nearly falling out of it.

"Ya i know. i wanna make it to first line this year though."

"Nice! first line! you will make it. i know you will. your beast at lacrosse dude!" i chuckled

""Please dont ever use beast or dude in a sentence ever again." he laughed. i stuck my tongue out at him.

"Whatevs." i turned back to the computer and resumed updating the system. The day finally ended. i said bye to everyone while walking out the door. i yawned. Holy cheese its only like 8 o' clock. im old...i got home and quickly fell asleep on my couch, it being the closest thing to me that i could crash on. I was walking through the aisles of a supermarket when the intercom came on.

"Clean up on aisle 13." another voice came on .

"But sir...this is no aisle 13." *insert gasp* i heard a phone ringing. i checked my pockets but my phone wasnt there. "Oh, guess its time to wake up." i opened my eyes and searched the coffee table for my iphone. i picked it up and saw that it was Scott. "What the hell? Hello?" i answered.

"Hey Riley!" scott replied.

"Yeesss?" i said impatiently.

"You wanna go with Stiles and i to look for...uh, well just come over!" he whined.

"Scott, its like almost one o clock in the morning." i whined back.

"Come on Riley, stop being an old person.." he argued.

"Ugh, fine... i have nothing else to do with my life...and i swear this better worth my time...your house?" "The reserve entrance." he corrected."Bring a flashlight."

"Gotcha." i hung up. What the hell are these kids up up at one o clock in the freakin morning?! im kinda curious of what Stiles is looking for though. i quickly fixed my hair and put my jacket on. i drove to the entrance and parked next to Stiles' jeep.

"Hey whats up?"

"Finally! lets go!" well gee... Stiles seemed in a bit of a hurry. he turned around and walked into the woods. "What exactly are we looking for?" i asked catching up to the two teens. "My dad got called out because they couldnt find the other half of a body."

"My god... we are looking for a freakin body!?" i shouted.

"Yes but calm down before someone hears you." i gave Stiles a 'ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME' look. we walked further into the woods. i couldnt see a foot ahead of me so i pulled out my flashlight and clicked it on.

"So,uh, out of curiosity,do you know which part of the body are we looking for?" Scott smirked.

"i didnt really think about that." Stiles chuckled.

"pervs." i narrowed my eyes at them. They both chuckled.

"Also, what if the killer is still out here?" Scott also mentioned.

"Also, didnt think about that either."

we started to climb up a small hill.

"Its comforting to know that you planned this out with your usual attention to detail." Scott said. i scoffed in agreement.

"I knowww." Stiles huffed.

"Maybe the...severe asthmatic should be the one holding the flashlight,huh?" scott said between wheezes. he took out his inhaler and took a puff.

"Come on Scott ill stay behind with you." i offered. just then Stiles threw himself to the ground right as he reached the top. Scott and i followed along. i saw tons of flashlights flickering in the night. it must be the search party.

"Come on!" Stiles urged.

"STILES!" Scott and i shouted. Stiles threw himself up and ran towards the lights hoping to find the body.

"Seriously..." i growled. i got up, picking Scott up with me, and followed Stiles.

'Stiles! Slow down Scott can barely breathe!" i shouted quietly.

Stiles almost rammed into one of the police officers.

"Stay right there!" the officer shouted.

"God damn it Stiles." i whispered. i hid behind a tree hoping to god i wouldnt be seen. Scott hid behind one next to me. i looked over at him and mouthed the words. "You okay?" he nodded and help up his inhaler and the number two with his hands.i nodded.

"Hang on..Hang on. this little delinquent belongs to me." an officer said which i can only guess was Papa Stilinski. i glanced around the tree to where the couldnt see me.

"Hey,uh, dad." Stiles said while trying to regain his balance.

"So do you listen to all of my phone calls?"

"No...well not the boring ones." really stiles...really.

"Wheres your usual partners in crime?" oh crap. stay still Riley DO NOT MOVE...

"Who? Scott and Riley?! they are home. Scott said he wanted to get a good nights sleep for first day at school tomorrow. and Riley well... shes riley, she loves sleep." Hell ya i do. i could be doing that if you hadnt dragged me out here. "Its just me. in the woods. alone" he finished.

"Scott! Riley!? you out there?!" he shined the flashlight in my direction. OH SHIT. i swung my head back behind the tree. "Scott?"

Papa Stilinski sighed. "Well, young man. im going to walk you back to your jeep. then you and i are going to have a conversation on violation of privacy." they walked into a different direction.

"Damn it Stiles!" i whispered. "Hes gonna see my truck!"

"Lets go this way." Scott suggested. i think we were lost... great...wonderful. we walked back in the direction we came in. i kept hearing howls and various other animal noises.

"My god we are never going to get out of here." i whined.

Scott stopped suddenly. "What is it?" i followed his gaze. i saw a vague image of something i could identify. Scott took another puff of his inhaler. BOOM! a deer came crashing through the trees along with a huge herd. I threw my self to the side while Scott just fell where he was, which was right in the middle of it all. they finally passed through. "Scott! you okay!?" i shouted. i stood up and walked over to him,dusting myself off.

"Yea, i cant find my inhaler though." he opened an app that you could use as a flashlight. crap...wheres my flashlight? i looked around, going around in circles.

"nerp not here." i announced.

"Nerp?" he gave me a puzzled look.

"Ya like another way of saying no." i chuckled.

i rustled around some leaves. i walked backwards covering every inch i walked by, searching for his stupid inhaler. i sighed.

"Why didnt you-HOLY SHIT." i yelled as i tripped and fell to the ground. "Ow...HOLY SHIT!" I yelled again this time at half of a corpse. "Scott!" i screamed."Come over here RIGHT NOW." he was still looking around for his inhaler when his flashlight landed on the body. He yelped and flew backwards rolling down a hill."Scott!" i got up and slid down the hill next to Scott. "My gosh. seriously look at your surroundings!" i helped him up and we jumped over a tree blocking our path. I heard something behind me so i turned around.

"Uhm,S-scott.."

* * *

**A/N:Here you go! so should she get bit or just injured...or neither of those.**

**r&r! hope you enjoy this story!**

**i like the new Riley..she is more funny :3**


	3. decisions

**Hey guys!**

**i couldnt decide if i wanted **

**Riley to get bit soooooo**

**i wrote both scenes and wanted you guys**

**to pick which one you liked best! **

**i wont post the official ones until i get enough**

**reviews! thanks guys! review and read on!**


	4. BITTEN

He slowly turned around. it growled and lunged forward,tackling Scott and I. I hit the ground,knocking the air out of me. i pulled Scottby his hoodie. "come on!"i shouted as i ran in the direction of the road. i passed by a crapload of trees before we stumbled onto the road."where are we exactly?" Scott breathed. "uh..." i looked around. "i think my truck is down that way." i pointed to the right. at least i think my sense of direction. i felt a stinging in my side. i flinched as i looked down at my blood-soaked t-shirt. "The hell?" i looked at Scott ,who also had been injured the by way he was walking. i lifted up my shirt. there was a huge bite mark on my side. i flipped out. 'THE FUCK IS THIS?!" I looked up at Scott wide eyed. what in the hell just happened...he flinched making a hissing noise as he lifted up his hoodie. "Oh jeez." i stared at the bitemark oozing blood. "We can patch each other up at my house before you go home." he nodded and we walked aways before Stiles drove up beside us in his jeep. i looked at him,shooting a death glare. the smile he had on his face quickly vanished. "What..." he said quietly. "your such an idiot at times ,Stiles ,but its really complicated to stay mad at you,this time...REALLY STILES!?" I flinged my arms around like a maniac. "IM SORRY. i wasnt expecting that to happen! JEEEEZZZZ." he breathed,fustrated. he put his hand on his forehead and starred out the windshield. "Just be lucky i came back for you guys." he huffed. "thanks." i climbed into the back of the followed. "take me to my truck." "ALSO, your lucky because they almost IMPOUNDED your truck! i had to convince my dad for HOURS that it was just another hikers." he looked back at me in the mirror.I gave him the cheesiest smile i could give and chirped a"Thanks!" he rolled his eyes. "your like what 19 or 20? why are you hanging out with 17 year olds?!" he asked sarcastically. "Stiles, i have goe over this with you a MILLION TIMES! You guys are like brothers to me. im like the bigger sister who has to make sure you two dont fuck up sometime in yalls life. we have been through everything together!" he nodded remmebering the same conversation they always had when he would ask the same question. 'by the way im 20 now, todays my birthday..." i crossed my arms.


	5. NOT BITTEN

He slowly turned around. it growled and lunged forward,tackling Scott and I. I hit the ground,knocking the air out of me. i pulled Scottby his hoodie. "come on!"i shouted as i ran in the direction of the road. i passed by a crapload of trees before we stumbled onto the road."where are we exactly?" Scott breathed. "uh..." i looked around. "i think my truck is down that way." i pointed to the right. at least i think my sense of direction. "hey by the way are you okay?" i asked. "Im not sure actually..."i frowned. I looked up at Scott wide eyed. what in the hell just happened...he flinched making a hissing noise as he lifted up his hoodie. "Oh jeez." i stared at the bitemark oozing blood. "We can patch it up at my house before you go home." he nodded and we walked aways before Stiles drove up beside us in his jeep. i looked at him,shooting a death glare. the smile he had on his face quickly vanished. "What..." he said quietly. "your such an idiot at times, Stiles ,but its really complicated to stay mad at you,this time...REALLY STILES!?" I flinged my arms around like a maniac. "IM SORRY. i wasnt expecting that to happen! JEEEEZZZZ." he breathed,fustrated. he put his hand on his forehead and starred out the windshield. "Just be lucky i came back for you guys." he huffed. "thanks." i climbed into the back of the followed. "take me to my truck." "ALSO, your lucky because they almost IMPOUNDED your truck! i had to convince my dad for HOURS that it was just another hikers." he looked back at me in the mirror.I gave him the cheesiest smile i could give and chirped a"Thanks!" he rolled his eyes. "your like what 19 or 20? why are you hanging out with 17 year olds?!" he asked sarcastically. "Stiles, i have goe over this with you a MILLION TIMES! You guys are like brothers to me. im like the bigger sister who has to make sure you two dont fuck up sometime in yalls life. we have been through everything together!" he nodded remmebering the same conversation they always had when he would ask the same question. 'by the way im 20 now, todays my birthday..." i crossed my arms.


	6. Chapter 3

**Well, i came down to a decision...**

**a typical one... or not ;D**

**sorry it took FOREVERRRR**

**thanks for waiting!**

**XOXO**

* * *

He slowly turned growled and lunged forward, tackling Scott and i. i hit the ground so hard it knocked the breath out of me. i gasped for air and stood up,pulling Scott along with me in the process. "Come on!" i yelled as i ran in the direction im guessing where the road was. i passed a crapload of trees before stumbling onto asphalt . "Where are we exactly?" Scott asked trying to catch his breath.

"Uhhhh..." i looked around. "Well, i think my truck is that way. this place looks familiar...somehow." i pointed to the right. At lease i think... curse my sense of direction.i felt a stinging in my side. i flinched as i looked down at my blood-stained T-shirt. "The hell?" i looked at Scott who also had been injured on his side. i lifted up my shirt. There was a huge gash in my side.

"OWWWWWWWAH." Scott flinched, making a hissing noise as he lifted up his hoodie. I...flipped...out."WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT!? OH MY GOSH YOU GOT BITTEN BY WHATEVER THE HELL THAT WAS!" i stared at the bitemark oozing blood. "RILEY! its okay! it just hurts. i just need it patched up." he said trying to calm me down. i took a few deep breathes.

"Okay..Okay...We can patch each other up at my house before you go home." he nodded and we walked aways before Stiles drove up beside us in his jeep. i looked at him,shooting a death glare. the smile he had on his face quickly vanished.

"What..." he said quietly.

"your such an idiot at times ,Stiles ,but its really complicated to stay mad at you,this time...REALLY STILES!?" I flinged my arms around like a maniac. "IM SORRY. i wasnt expecting that to happen! JEEEEZZZZ." he breathed,fustrated. he put his hand on his forehead and starred out the windshield.

"Just be lucky i came back for you guys." he huffed. "thanks." i climbed into the back of the jeep. Scott followed sitting in the passenger seat. "take me to my truck." "your lucky because they almost IMPOUNDED your truck! i had to convince my dad for HOURS that it was just another hikers." he looked back at me in the mirror.I gave him the cheesiest smile i could give and chirped a"Thanks!" he rolled his eyes. "your like what 19 or 20? why are you hanging out with 17 year olds?!" he asked sarcastically.

"Stiles, i have gone over this with you a MILLION TIMES! You guys are like brothers to me. im like the bigger sister who has to make sure you two dont fuck up sometime in yalls life. we have been through everything together!" he nodded remembering the same conversation they always had when he would ask the same question. 'by the way im 20 now, todays my birthday..." i crossed my arms pouting. "Oh...well Happy Birthday!" Scott smiled in the mirror. "Ph, i knew that Riley...i was just gonna...uh...surprise you sometime in your life." he smiled nervously. "Oh,really...well, i guess i will be waiting." i laid back into the seat. Stiles remembering someones birthday? HAH! okay.. maybe he has remembered mine like once in his life but thats it. i looked at the rearview mirror. his eyes went wide. i narrowed mine. yep, he totally forgot.

"uhm, we are here." The jeep came to a stop. Well, guess who aint gettin anythang for his birthday? THATS RIGHT...STILES AINT! Is aint even a word? i think its in the dictionary... i dont know. ANYWAYS. "Like i said ill be waiting..." i narrowed my eyes, staring at him as i slowly climbed out of the jeep. "Just go home riley!" "BLAH!" I yelled back. "lets go Scott i gotta patch you both of us... lets just go." i jumped into my truck,starting it slowly got in wincing in pain.


	7. Apologies

Hey guys! Sorry I havnt been posting!

i have been REALLY busy with volleyball prac and cheer. I havnt had anytime at all to write. I bring my journal with me to write in but i never stay in the car enough. Haha!

When everything settles down I will immediately finish the chapter and upload it! Keep reviewing and reading! XOXO


	8. Chapter 4

**woooo new chapter after a very long time!**

**anyways enjoy!**

* * *

We drove until we reached my house. "I got a medical kit somewhere in my bathroom." we walked up the stairs and into the room. i dug through the cabinets under the sink. "Damn it. its a huge friggin box how could i not- oh...here it is." i grabbed the handle and dropped it onto the counter. i whinced remembering my wound. "why do you have a hospital in your bathroom?" Scott looked up at me.

"I took it or uh, _borrowed_ it from Deaton a while never know.i unclipped the hinge-like things on the plastic box. i took out big pieces of gauze,an disenfectent, and tape. "okay,lemme see." i slowly lifted up his hoodie. "Yikes, it looks worse now. wait,yours looks more like a bite. AH WHAT IF YOU HAVE RAIES THEN WHAAT?!"

"Riley! calm down just disinfect it for now. ill be fine." i looked up at him and nodded. i poured some of the alcohol onto a towel." Okay do not freakin flip out on me. its gonna sting." i slowly wiped away the blood and dabbed the bite. he hissed and flinched. "Sorry,sorry." i grabbed some antibitoic and dabbed it all over the gauze. i ripped a couple of pieces of tape and slowly taped the gauze to Scott.

"Okay,UGH my turn. go get something to eat or drink whatever. i got this." he nodded and walked off. i did the same process to myself except i stopped when i cleaned all of the blood off top see what the hell got me. i found pieces of rocks and sticks. i whinced jeez. i slowly took out the fragments and threw them into the trash can. i finished patching myself up and walked into the kitchen. Scott was chilling at the dining table. "How you holding up?"i asked, looking into the fridge. "Still kinda stings." i nodded. "Same here." i looked back at him.

"You should probably head home before your mom gets worried."

" well, ill see you at work."

"Bye! night Scott!" Stiles picked him up a little while later. after i ate i went straight to bed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*in the afternoon~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"It was weird though. it was like i had all the time in the world to catch the ball. Thats not the only wierd thing." he ducked under some weird looking branch.

"I can hear better,smell things."

"Smell things like what?" Scott looked at Stiles. "Like that mint mojito gum in your jacket pocket."


End file.
